AfterWords
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Ahra Noona mengirim pesan, Joongie disuruh memakai gaun itu untuk menggoda Yunie agar Joongie bisa memberikan keponakan pada Ahra Nonna."/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : Afterwords (judul ga nyambung dengan isinya)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? (campur aduk -_-)**_

_**Rate : M **_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"_Lihat! Dia sangat menggemaskan dengan piayama berbentuk beruang itu, bukan? Sebenarnya dia menginginkan piayama berbentuk ga__j__ah, hanya saja sedikit mengerikan bila dia mengenakan benda itu…. Dia sangat manis saat terlalap seperti ini, seperti seorang malaikat yang menggemaskan. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Ani…. Aku sangat mencintai dan tergila-gila padanya…._

_Namanya Kim Jaejoong, aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan tempat biasa Umma dan Appaku memberikan donasi ketika usianya lima belas tahun. Jaejoong kabur dari rumahnya, dan enggan kembali ke sana sehingga polisi yang menemukannya menyerahkannya pada panti asuhan. Aku sendiri yang memungutnya, menjemputnya dari tempat itu, memakaikan baju dan barang-barang mewah untuknya. Setiap kali aku bertanya apakah dia ingin kembali ke rumahnya atau tidak, dia selalu menolak untuk membicarakan rumahnya dan orang tuanya._

_Entah kenapa…._

_Sepuluh tahun sudah Jaejoong tinggal bersamaku, dari seorang malaikat kecil kini dia menjelma menjadi seorang namja dewasa yang matang dan mengagumkan. Wajahnya tetap cantik meskipun Jaejoong berkeras kalau dirinya tampan. Dia menghajarku saat pertama kali aku membawanya pulang karena aku memanggilnya cantik. Dan selama sepuluh tahun ini Jaejoong masih enggan membicarakan perihal orang tuanya. Dan aku tidak memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal itu walaupu aku sangat penasaran dibuatnya."_

_._

_._

"Yunieeeeeeeeeeee…."

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu tersentak kaget dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya tengah menyebut namanya sembari sedikit merenggek. Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung indah, menyempurnakan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu, "_Waeyo_ _Boo_?"

"Lihat apa yang Ahra _Noona_ berikan pada Joongie?" dia menarik sebuah gaun malam tipis nan seksi berwarna hitam pekat, sangat kontras dengan warna putih pucat kulitnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, _Boo_? Bukankah sejak dulu Ahra selalu memberikanmu gaun semacam itu padamu?" tanya Yunho. Ahra adalah sahabat baik Yunho sejak SMA, Ahra mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong dan sangat mengagumi _namja_ cantik nan menggemaskan itu. Ahra sering memberikan gaun dan baju-baju yang lucu bahkan kelewat seksi pada Jaejoong, Ahra tidak peduli bila Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_, bagi _yeoja_ yang sudah memiliki dua orang anak itu, Jaejoong akan selalu menjadi favoritenya.

"Ahra _Noona_ mengirim pesan, Joongie disuruh memakai gaun itu untuk menggoda Yunie agar Joongie bisa memberikan keponakan pada Ahra _Nonna_." _Chery_ merah itu merengut kesal.

Yunho tertawa.

"Yunieeeeeeeeeeeee…." Wajah cantik itu terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kemarilah _Boo_…." Yunho menjulurkan tangannya.

_Namja_ cantik yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Yunho itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Yunho, hal yang sudah selalu dilakukannya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, dan Yunho tidak pernah menolak ataupun protes karena hal itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita memberitahu Ahra soal beruang kecil?" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"_Molla_…. Kalau Ahra _noona_ tahu soal beruang kecil pasti Ahra _nonna_ akan segera pulang dan menculik beruang kecil Joongie…." _Namja_ cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

"Ahra tidak akan melalukan itu, _Baby_…. Aku akan memberitahunya soal beruang kecil kita." Yunho meraih _handphone_nya.

Enam bulan yang lalu Jaejoong melahirkan seorang bayi munggil berjenis kelamin laki-laki melalui operasi sesar. Bayi itu bernama Jung Hyunno. Hyunno adalah buah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong selama ini. Ahra yang sedang berada di Amerika sejak dua tahun yang lalu mengikuti suaminya yang dinas di sana tidak mengetahui perihal ini karena Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali belum memberitahunya soal ini.

"Yunie…." Panggil Jaejoong.

"_Ne_…?" tanya Yunho usai mengirimkan emai untuk Ahra.

"Dada Joongie sakit…." Lapor Jaejoong.

"_Wae_?" Yunho sedikit panik. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoongnya bisa dipastikan akan mengundang kepanikan bagi Yunho, walaupun itu hanyalah masalah sepele.

"_Little bear_ menggigitnya tadi siang saat menyusu pada Joongie…."

Yunho tersenyum lega, "Kau mau aku mengusapnya agar tidak terasa sakit lagi, _Boo_?"

"_Ne_…." Jaejoong menggangguk pelan.

.

.

"Yunieeeehhhh…." Jaejoong menjerit, mencengkeram pinggiran bantal sangat kuat dan menggigit permukaan bantal malang itu saat Yunho menjamahnya. Bukan sesuatu yang baru untuk Jaejoong karena sejak usianya 17 tahun, Yunho sudah merasuki dirinya, memenuhinya dengan segala hal yang _namja_ tampan itu punya.

"_Boo_, kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar mengingat gairahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"_Aniyoh_…." Tolak Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu sangat menyukai sensai menyenangkan saat Yunho merada di dalam tubuhnya, memenuhinya dan menyentuhnya dengan cinta, "Jangan berhenti, Yunieeeee!"

Yunho melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan Jaejoongnya, _namja_ cantik yang sudah dinikahinya sejak Jaejoong lulus SMA itu sangat manja padanya walaupun kini Jaejoong sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Yunieeeeehhhh…." Jaejoong menjerit ketika Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa penuh.

Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu mengecupi punggung _namja_ cantik yang tengah tengkurap di bawah tubuhnya itu mesra. Yunho kemudian membaringkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, mengamati wajah cantik malaikatnya yang sedikit berpeluh.

"Kau lelah, Boo?" Yunho mengusap helaian poni basah milik Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong merangkak naik ke atas tubuh berotot Yunho, mendudukkan dirinya di atas permukaan perut Yunho, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh tanda kemerahan, jejak cinta Yunho.

"_Boo_, apa kau mengandung beruang kecil lagi?" tanya Yunho, "Kau selalu bersemangat seperti ini ketika mengandung _uri_ Hyunno, dulu."

Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya di atas permukaan dada bidang Yunho, membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil kasat mata dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang namun tidak runcing, "Yunie menyelidiki orang tua Joongie, _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu menatap mata musang milik _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya lekat-lekat.

"_Ne_." Yunho menggangguk pelan, Yunho tidak pernah bisa membohongi Jaejoongnya, "_Appa_ yang memberitahumu?" diusapnya wajah Jaejoong lembut, entah kenapa wajah itu seolah menarik Yunho untuk terus merasakan kelembutannya.

"_Aniyo_…. _Umma_ yang bilang…." Jaejoong ikut mengusap wajah tampan _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya dengan gerakan menggoda, "Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Joongie?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, _Boo_…." Yunho meremas dada berisi Jaejoong menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar, "Bukankah kau enggan membicarakan mereka?" Yunho menikmati ekspresi istri cantiknya itu sembari tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong.

"Eung…." Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho menyentuh permukaan _putting_ sebelah kirinya menggunakan lidah lembut namun basah itu, "Ahhh…." Pekik tertahan Jaejoong ketika gigi-gigi Yunho menggesek-gesek permukaan _putting_nya.

Tangan Yunho mengelus punggung telanjang berpeluh Jaejoong, terus mengelus hingga jemarinya meremas pantat kenyal istri cantiknya.

"Ah, Yunieee…." Lenguh Jaejoong.

.

.

"_Orang tuanya tidak harmonis. Ibunya berselingkuh dan ayahnya menikah lagi. Itu alasan yang membuat Joongie kabur dari rumahnya dan enggan kembali lagi ke sana. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama Joongie ada bersamaku, berada di sisiku,dan menemaniku, itu sudah lebih cukup untukku. Aku bisa menjaganya dan membahagiakannya dengan caraku sendiri…. Aku akan menjaga Joongie dan uri little bear agar mereka tetap berada dalam naungan kebahagiaan…."_

_._

_._

"Jangan digigit _baby_…. Dasar beruang nakal!" Jaejoong menyentil kening putranya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menyusui putra mereka. Hyunno sudah berusia dua tahun, sudah bisa berlari, mengucapkan beberapa kata, namun tetap saja sering meminta susu dari sang _Umma_. Bocah tampan yang mewarisi fisik sang ayah itu menolak meminum susu formula, Hyunno akan membuang botol susunya dan hanya mau minum langsung dari sang _Umma_. Sedikit merepotkan memang namun sepertinya Jaejoong menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu.

"_Boo_, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang seang duduk santai di kursi malasnya.

"Hari ini Ahra pulang dan akan kemari secepat yang dia bisa. Katanya dia membelikanmu banyak gaun malam indah dari desainer ternama di New York…."

"_Mwo_?" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu membulat sempurna. Jaejoong sedikit merinding mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi model dadakan bagi Ahra.

"_Aku mencintainya, karena itu apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya dari sakit yang dulu pernah dialaminya…."_

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Sunday, July 28, 2013

8:30:16 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
